Raging Fire, Raging Love
by Codalafin
Summary: a love story with adventure and a tragedy; the story of a Houndoom and his family
1. The Beginning

-This is a time when the only Pokemon were of the third generation and prior. There are no humans, and there are no 'legendaries'. This is the life of a Pokemon; it is filled with tragedy, love, compassion, anger, and many other emotions. Just read to find out.-

He stood at the top of the hill looking over the forest and its beauty. He howled out to the full moon above. His black and red fur shimmered in the moonlight, and the sound of Noctowl and Hoothoot could be heard all around. "Almost perfect," he said. This is Gavin, a mighty Houndoom, the guardian of the great Silke Forest and its many Pokemon. Being one of the last remaining powerful Pokemon in the area, he is quite special.

"Aoooooo!" he howled out again. "The warm summer air, the fresh breeze, the dew forming on the grass, this night is almost perfect. If only they could be here…" Gavin's mind trailed off and he started to think about his family and the great tragedy. He began recalling the horrendous event...

* * *

This is only the beginning~ hope you read on :3


	2. The Tragedy

Many years ago when Gavin was a Houndour a mere 16 years of age, his family was happy. They consisted of him, his father Edward (a Mightyena, 36 years old), his mother Isabella (a Houndoom, 34), and his little sister Kari (a Houndour, 10). They were living a happy life as the guardians of Silke Forest. They were some of the few strong Pokemon in the forest; they were protectors of those who could not fight for themselves. Gavin was well on his way to being a protector, and his sister was learning from him.

"Kari where are you?" Gavin yelled out. He and his sister were playing hide-and-seek. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Little Kari had hidden beneath a tree in a spot too small for his big brother to fit in. She thought he'd never find her there. He spent about half an hour searching before finding her. "Ha, there you are!" he said. "Darn, now what can we do?" she said.

They didn't need to think too long, because they heard a scream coming from deeper in the forest. Soon they were rushing to the area it came from, only to find two Manectric beating up some Bellossom and other Pokemon. These Manectric were not just any Pokemon; they were brutes, very strong and willing to kill. "So what are you going to do now, little ones, cry for mercy, beg for help, or just let me kill you?" "H-help!" yelled the defenseless Pokemon. "Take that!" Gavin's father Edward had arrived much sooner than the siblings, as had their mother. The strong Mightyena used Take Down and forced down the bigger of the Manectric. The forest Pokemon ran off, back to join their families.

The Manectric now had a formidable opponent, but he was confident. "Who's gonna stop us, you? Haha! A Mightyena half my size, challenging me? That's a laugh!" Isabella was about to join the fight when Gavin and Kari came up. "Stay back kids," she said; they did as told. The Manectric and Mightyena were fighting a fierce brawl. Then the second Manectric joined in; a two-on-one was too outmatched for Edward, and soon he fell. As the 'boss' Manectric was about to strike Edward, his wife came in, biting hard on the fearsome dog's arm. "Bitch! I'll kill you!" he yelled. Soon after, it was a two-on-two fight, but the protectors of the forest were not doing well. Soon they were tired, and the Manectric were winning. They fell to the ground immobile from exhaustion.

The Manectric was confident and ready to kill his victims. "I told you, you couldn't win. Now prepare to die!" "No! Don't kill Mommy and Daddy!" the young Kari screamed out at them. This intrigued the beast. "Oh, what do we have here? Children? Hehe." The Manectric lurked over to them. "Get away, meanie!" she said. Gavin jumped in front of Kari, protecting her. "Oh, little defender here? Prepare to die!" Manectric raised up his arm, preparing a slash attack, when Isabella tackled him, forcing him down. "Get off me bitch," he said, forcing the Houndoom against a tree. Soon he and the other Manectric was attacking her, almost killing her. Then Edward came in, attacking and knocking out the weaker of the two. "Stay away from my wife!" he screamed. "Oh, you want to die first? Fine then." The two started a fierce fight. Both were weakened, but Edward was the smaller of them. He soon fell, and the Manectric brutally killed him, snapping his neck like a twig.

"Now, you bitchy little Houndoom, shall you die?" The evil Manectric then remembered about the children, who were now hiding behind a tree. He could hear their crying. "Hehe, I'll just kill them, and then you'll beg to join them." He grabbed the smaller Houndour by her neck and threw her against a tree. "Kari!" yelled Gavin. The Manectric forced him down with his other paw. The beast went back to the girl, and started cutting down her leg with a claw. "AAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed loudly as blood started to run down her leg. Isabella knocked down the Manectric with a take down. Then she and Gavin started fighting him, and Manectric got angry. He used his best move, Thunder Fang, and rushed Gavin, knocking him down fast. He attacked Isabella until she had several extreme wounds and fainted. "Take that bitch. That's for biting me. Hehe." He looked over at the unconscious Houndoom. "You're so banged up, you'll die before you even wake up."

Now, Gavin was furious. "Rrrraaaaaaaahhhh! You hurt my parents, my sister, now YOU WILL PAY!" He suddenly started glowing. Manectric watched as the Houndour started to grow bigger. After the light faded, the brute stared in awe at the new Gavin. Three times as big, horns on his head, a spiked tail, he had evolved into a Houndoom. Fire spat from his mouth as he breathed, and he felt powerful. "Oh, you'll surely pay now. Die!" he said. He charged at the beast with all he had. They started fighting the fiercest of battles. Flamethrower vs. Thundershock, Take Down vs. Thunder Fang, they were almost evenly matched, but the new Houndoom had more motivation and Manectric was weakened; soon the beast fell, and started to beg. "Please, don't kill me." the beast was whimpering like a puppy. "You killed my father, you beat up my sister and my mother, take this!" Gavin bit down with Crunch, crushing the beast's neck.

After the brutal fight, Gavin was able to bring his sister and mother to their house, a small cave on the side of a cliff. The only things he could use to help with the wounds were leaves and berry juice. Kari had regained consciousness, but his mother seemed to be in a coma. "Bro, what happened?" said Kari. She hardly remembered it. "You'll be okay," he said. He knew this was not true; she had lost so much blood that she could hardly stay awake. Even if she was a child she could notice the sadness in his voice. "Bro, tell the truth. I don't want to die now, but I don't want you to lie either." "Kari, you lost a lot of blood. You're too hurt; I just hope you can at least live after this." He had tried to bandage it, but the wound would not stop bleeding. It was too deep to fix with normal means. She looked at it and started crying.

"I know this is bad. I doubt I'll live much longer. Please just know that I love you, big bro." She leaned over and nuzzled him. She knew she wouldn't live too long. Then they heard heavy breathing. Gavin looked over at his mother; she was awake, but not good. "Mom? Mom?" he said. "Mom, please don't die." "Son, son…" she spoke between the heavy breaths. "Yes Mom?" he said. "Protect, protect the forest. I- I love you." After this, Isabella went limp. "Mom, Mom!" He started crying. He looked over at Kari, who was crying as well. They were both laying there, now parentless children.

Kari lived for a little while. She never did get to move, and she never could get over the pain. Anytime she moved her leg she cried out. It was not bleeding much, but Gavin knew she would not live long. After a day she was hardly able to stay awake, even after many hours of sleep. "Kari, wake up. You need to eat." She opened her eyes. "No, Gavin. I won't need any food." She knew she was dying.

"But you need to eat. You need to regain your strength." "Gavin, it's no hope, I don't think I'll live much longer." He started crying. "You can't die yet; you're far too young! Please, eat!" She pushed the food away, and he noticed she was crying too. "It's too late, sorry big bro. You'll have to protect the others on your own. I, I love you." She touched her paw to his face, then dropped it. She had stopped breathing. "Kari. No, no! KARI!"


	3. Sara

Now, three years later, Gavin was a strong Houndoom, sole protector of the forest. After remembering the tragedy, he had tears down his face. He looked up, gazing at the lovely moon and the stars around it. "If only…" he said.

His thoughts were dashed as he heard a sharp crack in the forest, followed by a big crash and a yell. "Help!" screamed a Pokemon in distress. He ran in the direction of the noise. When he got there, he found that a tree had fallen. He also saw a small Pokemon, a Vulpix. It had its back leg stuck and couldn't move. He immediately went to action, pushing the tree up with his head. The small Vulpix crawled out, and Gavin let down the tree. He examined the small Pokemon and could easily tell that a leg was broken. He got some vines and a good stick and splinted it. He also noticed that the Vulpix was a female. After he finished splinting her leg, she got up slowly. She was able to walk with a slight limp.

"Thanks for saving me, sir," She said. "No need to call me sir; I'm just doing my duty." "Okay then." "Run along now, go find your family," he said. After this she suddenly cried and startled Gavin. "What's wrong?" "My- my parents. They-" she paused and sniffled. "They abandoned me here, in this forest." "Why would anyone abandon such a cute little girl?" he said sympathetically. She looked up at him a growled. "I'm not a cute little girl. I'm 18 and well, it's just…" She paused again. "Just what?" he asked. "It's just, I can't use any fire attacks, only Slash and Bite. My parents wanted a strong child, a 'fighter'. They only kept me until they had another child. He could use Ember straight away. They abandoned me here, but they never loved me anyway, so I don't care." She was very sad. Gavin knew she needed a family.

"You can come to my cave. There's lots of room." She smiled and wagged her six tails. Once they were back at his place, she was awestruck. "Whoa! This place is so clean, so roomy!" She laid down on a pile of leaves and felt happy. Gavin uncovered a stack of berries. "There is a lot of food here. Feel free to eat as much as you like." She nearly attacked the berries eating many of them. Soon she was full, and she laid back down smiling. "So, what's your name?" he asked "I'm Sara." "Okay Sara, I'm Gavin." "Well Gavin, you are very kind. Thanks for letting me stay here." She fell asleep for the night. He was so tired that he just laid down where he was. He was glad that he had made a new friend.

* * *

This chapter is short I know, but it's just a taste of the adventures to come.


	4. Friends and Evolution

After a few days together, Sara and Gavin got acquainted. "So why is a big strong Houndoom all alone? Scared off all the other Pokemon?" she teased him. He then told Sara his horrific story about his family. After he finished, she was crying heavily. "That's so sad! I thought I had it rough!" "Yeah, but I've come to realize that they will never return. I have gotten over it, mostly." He sighed. "I still just wish they could be here. I have protected the forest Pokemon ever since, making sure it will never happen to anyone else." "Aww, that's so nice," said Sara. She snuggled up against him. "Who would of thought a demon dog would protect a whole forest from danger." He blushed at her embrace.

After a short while Sara and Gavin became close friends. Sara's leg fully healed and she had started helping him hunt for food. He primarily ate berries. "I don't like to have to kill Pokemon for food. They deserve good, happy lives." She was not much of a meat eater herself, which was another quality her parents hated her for. They wanted strong, tough children, not caring and sincere ones. The Houndoom and Vulpix shared many qualities.

One day the two were walking around an open field when a small Pokemon flashed by them. "Well well, I haven't seen a Teddiursa here before," said Gavin. Then, a small jagged red stripe passed by. "Whoa, what was that!" said Sara. "That's a Kecleon!" said Gavin. "Kecleon? The ones that turn invisible?" "Yes, but their red stripe never disappears when they do. Shall we follow?" "Sure," she said, and they ran following the stripe.

After a short run the Teddiursa was stopped at a rock wall and the Kecleon caught up to him. "Ha!" he said as he reappeared. "Now, give me back my stones!" "Never, they will stay mine!" said the Teddiursa in a weird tone.

Soon Gavin and Sara had reached them. They hid behind a tree watching the argument. "They are my stones! I bought them!" said the Kecleon. "They are my stones. I found them!" It seemed that the Teddiursa stole them and Kecleon wanted them back, but the Teddiursa's story was completely different. They started a small fistfight. Gavin had to break them apart. "Hold on, quit fighting!" he said. After they stopped, he looked at Teddiursa. "Are those yours?" "They are mine, MINE! Stay away!" said the Teddiursa. The Kecleon protested. "No, they are mine! I bought them and was going to give them to the Pokemon that I bought them for. You are not one of those people you thief!" The Teddiursa then gave Gavin a sad look. Sara was watching and just looked at the cute sad face. "Aww, he looks so innocent. How can he be a thief?" Gavin then explained. "That is its move Fake Tears. Teddiursa are known to use it to get what they want." The Pokemon knew he was exposed, so he did the only thing he could and tackled the Houndoom.

Gavin could have taken him, but Sara was worried. She walked up to them, and was about to speak up when a Fire Stone flew out of the Teddiursa's grasp and landed in front of her. She looked at it, and it faintly glowed. She touched it, and she started to glow too. Kecleon watched in awe as Vulpix started growing brighter and larger. Soon she was twice her size, and she grew more tails. Gavin and Teddiursa were still fighting, but then Sara hit Teddiursa with a Flamethrower. Everyone was startled, and the Teddiursa ran off. The glowing stopped and she smiled. "I can do fire attacks. Yay!" she was ecstatic. Kecleon picked up the remaining stones and looked at Sara. "At least someone worthy got to use it, instead of a thief taking them for his own gain. I congratulate you and thank you both for bringing me back my stones. I can just buy another Fire Stone." Sara thanked Kecleon and it went on its way.

Gavin stared at the new Sara, a Ninetales with fur nearly glistening in brilliance. "Sara, that really you?" He gazed in awe. "Teehee, you like?" She wagged her many tails. "I can use fire attacks! I can use fire attacks!" She was ecstatic about her evolution, but suddenly calmed down and looked at Gavin. "I can help you protect Silke Forest, too." Hearing this, he blushed. "You look, cute," he said. He had always liked Sara, but now something felt different. "Aww, so cute. An embarrassed demon dog." She teased him, smiled, and they went back to the cave. She examined herself in the nearby pond; she loved her new look. The new bright yellow color, three new tails, the larger body, she looked like a true fox Pokemon.

A few days later, they had gotten used to her new form. She was able to do many things now. She could still use Slash and Bite, but also knew Flamethrower and Quick Attack. She felt like she could fight Gavin, but she wouldn't try. He had experience with fighting many strong Pokemon, plus he was still bigger. She had grown in size a lot but was still not as big as him, but she didn't mind. As she was thinking about him, he was thinking about her. It was hard for him to think of her as a friend; he kept thinking about her as more. He felt as if she was more to him. He waved off the thought as she returned. "So, how do you feel?" he said. "I feel great!" she exclaimed. She pranced around and laid on her pile of leaves. He looked at her. "You look great too," "Aww, so kind." She snuggled him over, making him blush furiously. They were happy together.


	5. More Than Friends

The next day the two were walking about. Sara was prancing around with her new body, and Gavin was watching her as she carelessly ran right into a tree. "Oww!" she said as she fell back rubbing her forehead. "You must get used to your body. Evolution creates a whole new body for you, one you must learn to control. You're almost three times your old size." "Yeah, I noticed. I can't really run the same way as before, or this will happen again." He laughed. "Can't hurt that cute head now can we?" She glared at him as he teased her.

They continued to play, and they felt as if they had no worries. Silke Forest had become a very peaceful place. The two were happy, as the forest was very serene; they could do almost anything they wanted. About half a year had passed since they first met, and they grew to start loving each other as more than friends. It just took more time for them to realize how they felt. As they were playing Sara tripped up again and landed on her back. He looked down at her, and saw her private area facing him. He remembered when they first met he saw it, but he thought of her as a kid back then. He never realized how cute Sara was until now; her body was perfect. He felt himself blush, and tried to get it out of his mind. "I did say you should get used to your body, didn't I?" "Haha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

She got up and they continued walking. She noticed Gavin was trying to stay in front so she tried to get ahead of him; this lead to a fun chase. As they ran around they didn't notice the slope coming up. By the time they knew it they were tumbling down the hill. When they landed, Sara was on top of him, and they were facing each other. She noticed him blush again. "Why so shy, 'demon dog?'" She had gotten used to calling him that. She rubbed her paw on his chest, only making him blush more. He pushed her to his side and ran off. He was very glad that she didn't look at his underside. He was getting an erection. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew it was not normal for just friends.

He went back to the cave and knew she'd be going there too. Surprisingly she got there before he did. "Learning to run I see," he said. She chuckled; she felt just as fast as him. "So, Gavin, why did you leave?" He blushed yet again. "Oh, no reason. Just had to go have some privacy," he said. She laughed again. They had the conversation set there, and they went to sleep for the night. As they laid down, she spoke in a whisper, "I love you, Gavin." He was awestruck at first, but then he noticed that she was fast asleep. He went over to her and nuzzled her cheek, almost like a kiss. "I love you too." He laid there and they slept peacefully.


	6. Love Realized

Yes... lemons... .

* * *

Time passed by fairly smoothly. It seemed Sara didn't even realize what she said, or what he did. One day Gavin was coming back from the daily search for berries when he noticed drops of blood on the ground just outside the cave. He walked into the cave and saw Sara in the corner. The faint trail of blood led to her. "Sara, what's wrong?" He was quite concerned, but it got worse for him. "Stay away. Don't come any closer," she said to him. "But why?" said Gavin in response. Suddenly Sara shot Flamethrower in his direction. "I said stay away!" He was very confused; she had never tried to attack him. After a long pause he walked away.

After a few hours Gavin returned with some food for her. He placed a pile of berries near her. "Sara, please tell me what's wrong." She was distraught, quite different from her normal self. He noticed a leaf with traces of blood and water. "I- I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing," she said. "But Sara, are you hurt? I can probably help. Please." Gavin then noticed a particular smell, and it seemed him noticing this made her more upset. She pushed him away. "Please, leave me alone. Sorry, just, please…" He was still concerned, but he didn't try to learn more. He stayed away for the rest of the day.

When it was near midnight Gavin returned to find Sara asleep. He laid down on the other side of the cave and tried to sleep, but he was just too concerned. He was staring at her almost all night, wondering why she acted that way. He could see no wounds, no sources for her to be bleeding. He was wondering if that blood was hers or not. She would never have hurt another Pokemon, not purposely anyway. If someone had attacked her she could have just told him. The thoughts were quite confusing for him.

He only had a few hours of sleep until she was awake. She smiled at him, then realized what happened. She knew what she did, and she knew he was sad and probably angry. Sara slowly got the courage to speak to him. "Gavin, I'm sorry. I know I acted mean." She was almost crying, yet he looked at ease. "It's okay Sara. I don't understand, but it's okay." After hearing him speak so kindly she burst into tears. "Oh Gavin, you're so kind. You don't even mind when I yell at you and force you away." She was burying her head in his chest. He put his paw on her head, and she looked up. "I love you, Sara." She had the happiest look on her face that he had ever seen. She buried herself in his embrace, then confessed.

"Gavin, there is a reason for the way I was acting. I'm," She paused. "I'm in heat." He looked at her, ever more confused. He remembered a time when his father Edward said Isabella was in heat. Not long after that was when Kari was born. That couldn't have been a coincidence. "Does that mean…?" he said. "It means I am at the time to have a baby," she responded. He was unsure, but it seemed she was just like Isabella. Gavin remembered his mother had many mood swings at that time. She had bitten Edward once, and yet he did nothing to stop her; he only helped her. "I've seen my parents when they were in heat," Sara said. "They did, things, to each other. That was a few months before they had their other child, and then they abandoned me. I don't know if this is a bad thing or what, but-" He kissed her before she could finish. It was a kiss of true love, and she cherished that moment.

"Like I said Sara. I love you. It doesn't matter what happens. That will not change." "Oh Gavin," She nuzzled him more. "I love you too." He was happy, but then he felt that feeling he had before, and turned away. Now was her time to be confused. "Gavin, what is it?" He looked at her awkwardly, and then pointed down. "That," he said. She noticed what he meant, and blushed. He had a near full erection. "Oh, so you do have one of those. I saw when my father had that, and…" she paused for a moment. "And my mother did this." She leaned down and licked it a little. This made him moan, and his penis twitched a bit. She smiled at this and looked up at him. "You liked that?" she asked. He nodded, and she continued. She started licking it more, up and down its whole length. She noticed the knot appearing, and she caressed it with her paw. He moaned more and held his paws on top of her head. "Oh, that's good!" he yelled from the pleasure he was feeling.

Soon Sara had Gavin's length all the way inside her mouth, sucking on it with vigor. After a few minutes of this, Gavin felt a pressure build. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he moaned loudly, almost like a howl. Semen burst into Sara's mouth. She was surprised and gagged a little as she tried to swallow some of it. He looked down at her. "Sara, oh. I'm sorry. That was, just so good. I didn't know that-" "It's okay," she quickly responded. "I liked it," she said, smiling at Gavin's silly expression. Then she turned around and held her rump up to Gavin's view. "Now you try doing that to me," she said with a smile.

He looked at her privates. She was a little wet, and he didn't really know what to do. He could tell that the lingering scent was coming from there. His mind told him to copy what she did, so he licked the wetter area, his tongue gracing right across her clitoris. Sara felt his tongue licking at her juices and moaned a bit. She pushed herself back onto his face, trying to force his tongue against her. He continued to pleasure her body, sending wave after wave of pleasure to her brain. She felt great as he continued to work his tongue on her, pushing her labia apart with it and licking the source of her wetness. After a while of his sensual licking she screamed out in ecstasy as her juices flooded over Gavin's face. He drank as much as he could and stepped back. They were both very happy, but they continued.

He had gotten erect again, and Sara thought she knew what to do. "Well, I know what my parents did next," she said. She positioned herself with her backside facing him again. "Put that in me, where you were before," she said. Gavin knelt over her and did so, slowly pressing his penis into her vagina. He soon felt a force pushing back, and stopped. "I, can't go further," he said. "Don't worry, just push," she responded. He did so and pushed, suddenly going in as he broke her hymen. Sara yelped out making Gavin stop again. "You all right?" He was still concerned; he didn't want to hurt her. "It's okay. It was just a sudden shock. Please, keep going. It feels... good." He pushed all the way into her until his knot hit her entrance. He felt such pleasure at that moment that he just held it. He licked the side of her face making her sigh in delight.

It wasn't long until instinct took over. He began to slowly thrust his penis in and out of her body. This made both of them moan happily as their flesh rubbed together. Sara's walls began to weaken from the pleasure, and soon Gavin was able to push his knot in. Sara began feeling light headed as the feelings were overwhelming her. He nibbled on her ear, making the sensation stronger. She had never felt such pleasures. She wanted him to continue, but he suddenly stopped about half in and nudged her onto her back. She was confused; she thought he was having fun. Then he explained. "I want to see your face. I don't just want to do this for the pleasure. I do love you, for you, not for your body." She was so happy at this she grabbed him, pulled his body closer, and licked his face. He mimicked her, as this was their truest form of showing love.

She relaxed against the ground and spread her legs out. "How about like this?" she said. He smiled, lied against her body, and started up his thrusts again. This time, they were both able to see each other, their responses to every action, and their love of each other. Sara wrapped her legs around his body and moaned happily as he continued pounding her, getting a smooth rhythm to his movements. Her body was practically melting away from the pleasure he was giving her.

They kept going like this for a while, but it didn't take long before Gavin felt the pressure building from before. "It's coming again," he said. She was feeling her pressure too, and she just embraced his powerful body. He pushed as deep in her as possible, and their bodies shivered as they hit their orgasms together. Their fluids mixed deep inside her womb. They held themselves together for a long time; it felt like forever to them. He eventually pulled out and licked her cheek again. They just laid there in pure happiness. They knew that they had just done something very meaningful; they fell asleep snuggled in each other's bodies.

* * *

I hope you like it. Sorry this took so long to post.. this is the last of this story I guess, though I had more to it. It's been a long time and I've already got another story in my head~


End file.
